In normal man, plasma glucose and insulin concentration are known to remain steady throughout the night. Yet, rates of systemic glucose production and utilization decrease in parallel by approximately 20% in the first hours of sleep. We intend to test the hypothesis that a declining rate of whole brain glucose utilization is responsible for the observed fall in systemic glucose utilization during sleep.